Study Date?
by inunenko
Summary: How could Rin even score that low? Well, as her best friend, me, Len Kagamine, got to help her. And how could she be so dense? Or is it me...?


A/N: **Hairuhi-Bored out of my mind and decided to write this.**

* * *

Len's POV

Ahh, there she is, standing beside her locker as usual. I stepped up to her and gave her a wave. "Good morning, Rin."

She waved back at me and greeted me like always. "Hey, class is about to start. Let's go," she said then grabbed my hand and walked towards the classroom with her studying materials in her other arm.

When we stepped into class, first thing I noticed was the stack of neatly piled paper on the teacher's desk. I looked at Rin and she returned me a very worried look. I just smiled back at her. She huffed and scurried to her seat when seeing the teacher behind us at the door.

Noticing the teacher, I quickly hurried to my seat as well. I looked at Rin again, she was just sitting beside me, and she frowned at me but I smirked back to her, eyeing the piled of paper at the front of the classroom.

The teacher stepped behind his desk and the class stood up to greet him. We all sat down then he placed his hand on the piled of paper and began the class. "This time, the class did pretty badly, except a few, of course." I could tell that Rin was giving me worried looks again but I just confined grinning and look at the teacher as he called our names one by one to collect our test paper. Most of them instantly got depressed when receiving their paper, some of them indifferent and a few ignorant. The teacher addressed Rin and she raised and reluctantly walked towards the teacher, without forgetting to give me another concerned look.

When she returned, her paper was curled up so I could not see her mark that was on the first page of her paper. From the look on her face, I could tell that she herself had not looked at the score. Rin prayed a little before uncovering her paper and stared into it...then she turned to me...then to her paper again...then back to me...her face was on poker-face mode the whole time.

In the meantime, the teacher had called me and gave me back my paper already. I scored quite high, like always. Well, being an 'A' student, so I don't usually fret myself with all this exam stuffs. But looking at Rin again, one could tell that she obviously needed help, a lot of help. Her paper was full of cross and the ticks on it were in single digit...

Sigh, since that I'm her good friend, a smart one too, so I don't think I got any other choice than to help.

"Hey Rin, want to come to my house this Saturday?" I saw her face lit up immediately then her smile turned into a smirk.

"What? You are asking me on a date?" I blushed at the sound of that.

"W-Why are you even thinking that? It's supposed to help your studies!" ah crap, she just made me stuttered.

"Oh," her voice suddenly sadden then turned cheery again, "you mean, like a study date? Wait, there are no other people, right?"

"Huh? No, there's no one else, so it can be considered a study date?" she was getting me kind of confused.

"Okay then, it's a date~" Wait what huh? How did this turned into a date?

I looked at Rin again, and then turned back to the teacher immediately, trying to hide this evident blush on my face.

Well, it was not like I could help it. Yeah, Rin was a good friend. Too good already that I realised one day that I started liking her more than a friend, practically crushing on her. That was just sad cause I think she only viewed me as a good friend at most and I'm pretty sure she turning this into a 'date' was to tease me, again. Last time, when she got bullied by a bunch of girls and I stood up for her, she pecked me on the cheek, giggled and ask me why am I blushing like that when I'm not even blushing...I think. One could tell that she obviously teasing me.

* * *

Saturday came. I waited at home for Rin, slacking around as usual. Since that she had come to my house a lot of times already, she knew where I lived and was very familiar with the route to my house.

Hearing the doorbell rang, I rushed to the door and saw Rin standing outside.

"Hi, I see that you're prepared to study." Rin greeted me when I opened the door and noticed the pile of books behind me.

"Duh, what else will we be doing?" she didn't seem to have any study materials with her...why?

It seems like I just read my thoughts out loud, "well, this is also supposed to be a date right? There's no need for me to bring anything. Besides, your house has all the necessary items. So..." Rin tilted her head to think for a second then smirked at me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go out first!"

I refused to let her get her way, "no, Rin," I fake-angry at her, putting my hands on my hip. "You're supposed to study. Do you want to score badly at your exams again?"

Rin huffed at me then walked to sit at my couch with her arms folded. "Fine fine fine, we'll study first, and then later you'll have to take me on a date." I unwillingly blushed. Argh...why must she keep talking about date? I very much want to date her but now she is just doing this for fun and jokes and it's killing me a lot just to think about things that are never going to happen.

Rin was making me want her too much already. I shook my head and just tried to think about the important stuffs that were happening now. "Anyway," I placed my mathematics book on the table and started teaching Rin. "Do this first."

* * *

"ARGH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Rin suddenly screamed, clutching her head in annoyance.

"Come on Rin, you've only studied for one and a half hour...and this is still only the second question! The first one was a multiple choice question, too." Rin refused to lift her head up from the table and just stayed at that position for a few minutes.

I let my head rest on my palms with my elbows on the table and just stared at the now drained and frustrated Rin...wow, her hair is so silky and beautiful...and she looked so cute pouting like that...

Her head suddenly shot up and one of her eyebrow rose. "...huh...?"

Blinking a few times, I realised that I just read my thoughts out loud...crap...I really need to learn how to keep things to myself...

"Errr...I didn't mean it! Wait, I mean, er, argh!" now it's my turn to clutch my head and my head smacked down to the table with a loud "BANG!" ouch...I hoped that my face was not as red as I thought...

I could feel Rin patted my head and I lifted my head to a smiling Rin. "Haha, I already know that I'm cute and all, you don't need to remind me." her sentence just really saddened me.

"Aahh Rin...can you just stop teasing me already?" I pretty much whined at her with a pout.

"Ok ok, you're cute too, so stop whining." I banged my head to the table (again) in defeat...well, even if I confessed to her (sort of) unintentionally, but I still wanted her to know...keeping these intense feelings was really painful...

"Len, is there something that you would like to tell me?"

"Duh Rin, how can you be so dense...?" I'm pretty sure that my voice had 'annoyance' all over it now.

"Oh? Am I dense?"

"Oh no, I'm the one who's dense, so dense that I can't tell that you're actually (probably) hinting me to directly confess to you, instead of beating around the bush like this..." I lie down on the table with a frown...until five seconds later did I became aware of what I just said...crap...I had just confessed to her...again...

My eyes just widen when I saw Rin raised an eyebrow, for the second time, and then they widen even more when I heard what Rin said with a smile. "Maybe you're not that dense."

Huh? I'm correct? I stared at Rin expectantly, and then she sighed and used her first finger's knuckle to knock once, lightly on my forehead. "Oh my god, can't you get the hints, silly? All those hints over all these years... That time when I kissed you on the cheek when you stood up for me from those girls...I kind of laugh it off cause I'm embarrassed that I subconsciously kissed you, but you just looked so dreamy that time...my heart practically melted..." what? I thought Rin was just teasing me that time...that kiss made me blushed a lot as well... "And when I kept arguing that this was a study 'date', it's because I really wanted this to be a date...since I thought that, for you to ask me to go on a date with you will be impossible...we are best friends forever, right? Best friends...nothing more..." Rin...I've wanted to ask you out for a long time...in my dreams even. "Bet you had no idea how happy I am when I heard you said that I was cute."

"You had no idea as well, how sad I am when I thought just how dense you are." I pout at her, see, she's teasing me, again.

"That's because I wanted to hear it clearly with my own ears. Why can't you just get to the point?"

"Well! I'm embarrassed too, you know. You know how difficult is it to confess? Very." I just answered my own rhetorical question.

"It's not like I didn't know, I tried, but you're just so dense." Rin shook her head hopelessly.

"I don't want myself getting false hope, so I chose not to believe. I wanted to hear it directly from you." I thought back at those times and really thought that I am naive, but it's better than being mistaken.

"Well, me too..."

"I love you." what I said made Rin looked up into my eyes. Ha, I bet that was unexpected for her.

"Huh?"

"You want to hear from me, right? I love you."

I am pretty sure Rin was getting really embarrassed right now because she suddenly stood up and said, "I need a drink."

I too stood up from my seat and grabbed her side, faced her and said one more time, "I love you, Rin Kagamine. Now's your turn~" I ended with a smirk, you had no idea how adorable Rin looked right now.

"I-I love you too..." Rin whimper.

I put my hand behind my ear, which was facing her, to try and magnify her voice. "Huh? What you say? I can't hear you." Hahaha, my turn to tease you for once.

"Dang it! Len Kagamine, I love you! You happy now?" ahh, why is she so cute when she's irritated? Especially when it's at me.

"No, said it more. I love you."

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you, Len!"

"I love you, Rin!"

...and we were just throwing loves all over the house for the rest of the day...well, so much for a study...date.

* * *

A/N: **Hairuhi-QAQ This is seriously one of the worst ending I had ever seen in my whole life… And my computer break down is also one of the worst things that could ever happen to me…**

Erm, hope you enjoy…

/cries in a corner


End file.
